


comme le seul

by LaCacciatrice



Series: La dame et son chat [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, i guess this one is pure fluff?, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: She wondered if she loved Chat for the right reasons. But in the end, what she felt for her partner couldn’t be rivalled by anyone or anything, not even Adrien Agreste. Even when she was in love with Adrien, he couldn’t compete with Chat. Chat Noir was the one who would sacrifice himself for her without a second thought, he was her other half, they were in this war together, she could trust him completely.No one could compare to Chat.





	comme le seul

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with the last part of this series!   
> Warning: English isn't my first language, I only self studied for a couple of years, so, please bear with me. There will be typos or grammar mistakes I'm sure lol

Ladybug knew Chat’s opinion of her when it comes to their identities. She knew Chat assumed that Ladybug didn’t want a reveal, at least, not before they beat Papillon. Chat was frustrated but he understood why it was a bad idea, considering they were facing a villain that could control them. One mistake could cost them everything. And considering how many hits he’s taken for Ladybug, Chat knew he would be putting her in danger if he knew her identity. Thus, he respected her wish. What Chat didn’t know was, for a while now, Ladybug was also dreaming of it. Not as much as Chat, probably, but at the back of her mind, there was the colourful dreams and images of the possible reveal one day. Of course, all of her dreams of reveal happened after they defeated Papillon and brought peace back to Paris. 

The reveal scenario in her mind changed, depending on her mood. Sometimes, when she was feeling extremely romantic, she imaged them standing on top of Sacré-Cœur, still high from post-battle adrenalin, declaring their love for each other and kissing senseless under the moonlight. Other times, it would be some time after the last battle, when they settled and everything calmed down, they would meet for reveal, talking about their plans for future like two young adults. It would be easy, like it always was between Ladybug and Chat Noir. They fit together perfectly and anyone could see it. It didn’t matter if it was platonically or romantically. They didn’t need passionate love declarations or dramatic confessions.

That’s why Ladybug felt dread, like she betrayed her dreams and Chat, and disappointment when she discovered her partner’s secret identity on a very ordinary Wednesday night. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be their own choice, it was supposed to be happy and romantic and everything she’s ever dreamed of. It wasn’t supposed to be Ladybug accidentally betraying her partner’s trust. She was so, so stupid. She knew he went this way, she should have chosen a different path. She knew he was about to de-transform. She should have been more careful. 

No magic, no Lucky Charm or Miraculous Cure could take it back now.

The truth is, what Ladybug expected to find behind the black mask was a lively and carefree teenage boy, maybe a class clown, soft, so soft yet so strong, someone who is loud, fun and friendly. What she wasn’t expecting to find was, Adrien Agreste, her ex-crush, quiet gentleman, famous European model, her friend. 

It made Marinette feel worse. 

If it was 2 years ago, Marinette would blush like a tomato, stutter and sing silly love songs to the posters on her walls. But she was serious when she declared to herself, and Tikki, that she valued Adrien’s friendship and she wouldn’t pursue him romantically anymore, she was happy to be his friend. Adrien was an amazing person and even though Marinette still believed he would be the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, she wasn’t heartbroken. 

There wasn’t really a specific moment or mind-blowing realization when she noticed her feelings for Chat. It was, somehow, always there. It was back then, when they were sitting on top of a building and sharing cheap Starbucks coffee, that she felt like ‘yeah, I really love this person’. And it wasn’t surprising at all. Maybe her brain was finally catching up with her heart. 

Marinette could still remember when she first noticed she was in love with Adrien. It was like a thunder, happened so suddenly and intensely that she could do nothing about it. She wasn’t prepared. She was hit by her intense feelings. It was love, nonetheless. She was blinded by him, he was like sun where Chat was a warm campfire. 

But at the end, sun was unreachable, it would always be there and you could always trust sun to keep you warm but you would never touch it, always too far away. So, she let him go. Without any drama or pain or heartbreak. She said good-bye to her posters, she deleted her large file of photos on her PC and she started to appreciate him as a friend. 

Only to realize that she was letting him go for... him. 

If she wasn’t so shaken by the accidental reveal, she would laugh at this ironic situation, even be happy. She was in love with him. Completely and unconditionally. She loved every part of him. And despite everything, her confusion, hurt, dread, guilt... she was happy. One thing that didn’t change when she stopped crushing on Adrien and started loving Chat was the fact that it made her happy. Loving Adrien, despite not knowing if he returned her feelings or if he ever would, made her happy. Sometimes she would look at him, even when he wasn’t doing anything significant or special, and she would feel her chest warm up. This boy was real and in front of her and he was so beautiful, inside and out, and she was just happy to be his friend, happy to crush on him of all people. She would feel proud of him, even though she wasn’t his girlfriend or anything. No matter what anyone said about unrequired love, Marinette didn’t, not even for a second, regret loving Adrien Agreste. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t disappointing. 

Adrien was warmth as much as Chat was. 

Love was never painful for someone like Marinette that had a big heart full of love. It was impossible to discourage her optimistic side. She cherished every second of her love for both boys.

But, maybe, her love for Chat was different than her love for Adrien. When they were still two different people for her, she thought about it a lot. And she wondered if she loved Chat for the right reasons. But in the end, what she felt for her partner couldn’t be rivalled by anyone or anything, not even Adrien Agreste. Even when she was in love with Adrien, he couldn’t compete with Chat. Chat Noir was the one who would sacrifice himself for her without a second thought, he was her other half, they were in this war together, she could trust him completely. 

No one could compare to Chat. 

And it made so much sense, it explained why Marinette loved Chat so much. 

When they first met, as Marinette and Adrien, and when Adrien finally explained himself to her, he opened a part of himself that was usually hidden. He gave her a quick peak that he didn’t allow ever again. But that was enough for Marinette. She couldn’t understand it for a while, why Adrien trusted a stranger and opened himself to her like that, in a way that he never did, not with Nino, not with Marinette again. Maybe he was desperate to have a good start in this strange and brand-new chapter in his life. Maybe he wanted so badly to have a friend. No matter what, Marinette fell.

And as they grew closer, she fell more and more in love. 

She wanted more. She wanted to see that side of him again. She wanted to get to know every side of him. She wanted to love him completely. How funny was that? She already did. And she didn’t even know. She loved Adrien and Chat. And Chat was that side of him that she was desperately trying to get to know all this time. But Ladybug already know Chat and in her own way, she always loved Chat. Platonically or romantically. 

And this part was hidden, only for her to see.

It made her feel powerful, confident and special. 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Ladybug’s sapphire eyes turned to her partner who was standing behind her with a timid expression. She knew she probably freaked him out. Chat Noir was selfless, brave to a fault, fearless and headstrong. But when it comes to Ladybug, he was soft, defenceless and so easy to break. 

She almost felt bad for not telling him why she called in the middle of the night and interrupted his patrol to talk. 

“Remember when I gave you that rose?” She said instead. Chat’s brows furrowed with confusion, he tilted his head slightly like a real cat and eyed her with those sharp, shiny cat eyes of his. Ladybug was seeing him for the first time since she accidentally found out his identity. She avoided him for a couple of days to gather her thoughts which was probably one of the reasons he was so confused and timid in front of her. He probably thought he did something wrong. Well, clearly, he wasn’t expecting this.  

Ladybug eyed him for a moment as he was still considering her words. His hair was longer than Adrien and messy in a way that didn't fit the famous Adrien Agreste. It fit Chat though. Ladybug always thought it made him look more cat-like. His eyes were still pretty, Adrien or Chat, Ladybug always thought both boys have beautiful eyes. Chat’s could be considered unsettling at first due to being so different and unique. Yet, one thing that didn’t change was the warmth in his eyes. Marinette always told Alya that she fell for Adrien’s kindness, his compassion and his gentle personality. Those were the treats she also appreciated in Chat.

“The dead, rotten one?” His usual grin returned to his face finally but Ladybug knew him close enough to see the questions in his eyes. He didn’t relax completely. He was still waiting for something to come. And, oh boy, did she have something to tell him... but she couldn’t. 

Tikki made it clear that it was already bad enough. Ladybug wasn’t supposed to know Chat’s identity. And she couldn’t tell Chat her own. It would make things ten times worse. So, Ladybug decided to keep it a secret until they defeated Papillon. It only fuelled her desire to beat the villain as soon as possible. So that they can be truly and completely together. 

As she looked at him, she wanted to tell him. Badly. She wanted him to know. She wasn’t 14 anymore. She wasn’t scared. She was a confident young woman. She wanted him to look at her and see Ladybug and Marinette, just like she was seeing Adrien and Chat now. 

“Exactly.” She replied finally. Her eyes never broke the eye contact, not even for a second as she took a step closer to him. Chat stood still, hands tightened around his baton. “You said it meant everything to you.”

“It did.” He said confidently. Because despite everything, Chat never hid his feelings. He wasn’t ashamed of them. If he held back, it was because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. But she knew he loved him. “It does.”  _Still_. 

Finally, her serious expression broke and a small smile appeared on her face as she reached forward and grabbed his bell. His eyes widened as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. It was so, so easy. Everything was so easy with Chat. It felt so natural. She didn’t hesitate, she didn’t question. She wasn’t scared.

She was in love and she owed it to him to be as brave as him and not be ashamed of her feelings. 

It was a simple kiss, lasted for only couple of seconds. She pulled back slightly, hand still on his bell. Their noses were almost touching, she looked up at him under her lashes, his eyes were wide with confusion and excitement. He was scared. Scared to hope. 

“My Lady?” He muttered softly. She wasn’t used to hear this soft tone from Chat, it was Adrien. It was his shy, hopeful, quiet side. Ladybug’s other gloved hand caressed his cheek with affection.

“Chaton. Mon minou.” She whispered against his lips. “You love me like the only one.”

“What?” His confused little gasp was all the courage she needed.

“I love you.”  _And_ _I’ll wait for you to find me_. His expression was like a glass in that moment, almost fragile, Ladybug could swear his gloved hands were shaking against her cheeks as he reached up to cup her face. His eyes were shining in a way that was all new and exciting. She never saw him like this. Not Adrien, not Chat. It was the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen. 

All of a sudden, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her hardly and passionately. Her hand left his cheek and grasped his wrist as her other hand caressed his neck, pulling him closer. They shared a deep hunger for love, a specific kind of love that only they could provide for each other. 

“I love you.” He breathed against her lips before diving in for another kiss. “I love you more than anything.” And another. “Anyone.” He pulled back to look into her eyes with passion, confidence and love. His eyes were burning with the fire of a promise. “ _You_  mean everything to me.”

Her grip around his wrist tightened, eyes blurring with unshed tears. They waited too long for each other, not even knowing they were waiting for each other. And she had so much to share, so many things to say that she wasn’t even allowed to say at the moment. So, instead, she smiled at him and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she crashed her lips against his again. 

Love came easy to someone like Marinette with a huge heart filled with so much love to share. Loving was never painful. And loving this boy was the most beautiful feeling in the world at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm lanthimos on tumblr


End file.
